


Eyes on You

by Lollikins



Series: Simply Meant To Be [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Seonghwa and Yeosang share a late night phone call... (Series Complete)
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Simply Meant To Be [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Eyes on You

Yeosang checked his phone for perhaps the three hundredth time in the last two hours. Seonghwa was supposed to call him at some point in the evening but he wasn’t sure when. The holidays were killing him, they were taking a two week break and they had all gone home to spend time with their families. Yeosang was in Seoul but Seonghwa’s family lived in the middle of nowhere, Jinju was almost three hours away from Seoul. Before that, he had been with Yunho, Hongjoong, and Jongho in Tokyo. It had been three weeks since he had laid eyes on him and to be honest, he missed him. It was just as simple as that, he missed him. Yes, there was what they did together, what had begun as a slight itch was now driving him crazy. 

There was more than that though, he missed his laughter, he missed teasing him, he missed the sparkle in his eye when they shared a moment that only they understood. He missed just knowing that he was in another part of the house or safe in the knowledge that wherever he was, that he would be home soon. 

Absence makes the heart grow fonder, that was the saying wasn’t it? Seonghwa’s absence seemed to have left a hole in his life and he was struggling to understand why that hole was so much larger than anyone else’s. He missed all of the guys but it seemed as though Seonghwa was all he could think about. Even a trip to the convenience store had him buying things that he thought the man might like. 

“Seonghwa…” Yeosang whispered into the quiet of his bedroom in the empty house. Much to his dismay, he didn’t appear but there was a quiet ache in his chest as an answer. 

Just then, his phone rang. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, the vibration scared the hell out of him. He looked and saw Seonghwa’s name. He couldn’t stop the smile that slipped over his lips as he thumbed the answer slider and lifted the phone, praying for a video call. His smile widened further as he saw Seonghwa’s smile on the screen. “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to call.” 

“I had to wait for my family to go to sleep. Are you alone?” Seonghwa ran his hand through his damp hair and adjusted himself in the bed, turning off the light. It left him cast only in the bluish glow from his phone’s screen.

“Yeah, I came back to the dorm two days early because my parents were going to my grandparents. I’m the only one here.” 

“All alone huh?” Seonghwa gave a mischievous grin. 

“Uh-oh.” Yeosang said warily though his cock was already hardening and his heart picked up its tempo a little. He hadn’t even said anything yet. “Should I be worried?” 

“I don’t know, should you? It has been a long time since we’ve seen each other and I admit, I’ve been thinking about you…” He bit the edge of his bottom lip and his expression reflected his thoughts. “Have you been thinking about me?” 

A shiver traversed Yeosang’s spine, sweet tendrils of molten sugar unraveled in his stomach and reached down to his balls. “Yes… a lot.” 

“What have you been thinking about?” His voice dropped a notch and his gaze was intense. He tilted the camera down a little to show him running a hand over his bare chest and stomach. 

“I’ve been thinking about how much I miss you.” He swallowed in his suddenly dry throat. 

“What have you missed baby?” 

“Everything … you touching me, kissing me, using me, hurting me, fucking me.” The amount of times he had made himself cum in the past week made his entire life up to that point pale in comparison. 

“Did you make yourself cum?” The camera tilted again, Seonghwa’s hand pressed against his pajama clad cock. Yeosang could see it jump beneath the thin material and gentle pressure. 

“A lot… I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” He mimicked Seonghwa, dragging his hand down but instead of completing the action, he stopped just shy of his cock. He waited for what he knew was coming. 

“Do you want to cum for me now?” 

“God yes.” He wanted to cum for Seonghwa so badly. It was one thing to do it for himself but he wanted him to watch. He wanted him to tell him to cum, no to demand for him to cum. 

“Take your cock out, I want to see you.”

He flicked a glance up at the door, making sure he locked it. He was home alone but there was no telling whether or not one of the other guys might decide to come home early as well. As long as it wasn’t Wooyoung and as long as it wasn’t any time soon, he didn’t really care. He just needed this. He tilted his phone down, showing himself slipping his hand into his pajama pants and pulling them down just enough to expose his acutely hard cock and his balls. 

“You said you came a lot, show me how and tell me what you’ve been thinking about. I want to cum with you.” The screen showed Seonghwa’s long elegant fingers wrapping around his familiar length. 

Yeosang’s mouth watered as he imagined wrapping his lips around him, “I wish I could taste you. I miss you fucking my face, forcing my head down onto your cock, fucking my throat.” 

“Oh fuck baby… Show me.” 

Yeosang fumbled putting his phone on the bedside table and angling it so both his face and his cock could be seen. “Do you want me to stroke my cock?” 

“I want you to stroke your cock, I want you to fucking cum for me and then I want to watch you lick every last drop from your fingers, pretending its mine you’re licking up.” Seonghwa fucked against his hand. He wanted to go slow but being at home, he had to keep it quiet and his physical need contradicted his mental desire. He wanted to see Yeosang squirming, wanting desperately to cum but for now, he was sure he was the one who was desperate. Hungrily he watched as Yeosang’s hand expertly caressed and stroked. One of his hands cradled his balls and manipulated them as he stroked. 

Seonghwa’s head fell back, his skin beginning to glisten in the glowing light of his phone. Yeosang was gorgeous, the way the muscles in his arm flexed, the set of his jaw, the expression on his face. He took in every last inch of him, “You’re going to make me cum baby.” 

Yeosang whimpered and jerked inward, doing his best to make sure that his lover could see him. He wanted to make him cum so badly, “I want to cum for you, it’s been so long. Please …” 

“Cum for me, Yeosang.” He fought to get the last words out as his balls tightened and pleasure ricocheted through him. “You- fuck, I’m cumming.” 

That was all he could take. He couldn’t help the yelp that slipped past his lips as he came. It felt as if he hadn’t cum in months and was almost painful in its intensity. “Seo-Seonghwa.” His breathing came in short sharp gasps as his seed shot up over his still pumping fist, over his stomach and nearly up to his chin. He didn’t wait for his spasms to subside, he did as he had been told and lifted his hand to his lips and licked up every drop. Behind his tightly closed eyes, he imagined licking his lover’s cum from his cock. 

Seonghwa groaned as he watched, “You are so sexy…I want, god it’s not fair I can’t touch you right now.”

“I want you to touch me, I wish you were here. I miss you.” His heart squeezed painfully in his chest and he swallowed against the tightness in his throat. Was he going on a little too much? He didn’t want Seonghwa to think he was being clingy or anything. “I - I’m sorry.” 

A strange but sweet little smile quirked Seonghwa’s lips as he searched Yeosang’s face on the screen. He still had no idea… Well he wouldn’t rush him. They had all of the time in the world for him to figure it out. “Don’t apologize. I miss you too.” 

“Do you think we’ll be able to get any time when everyone comes home?” He had a surprise for Seonghwa. There were times when the house was absolutely bedlam and he just wanted to get away. He had rented a small apartment, just to get some time to himself now and again. It would be a perfect place for them to spend time together. It still required time to be able to sneak away to use it. In truth, it would be a relief just to have him near again, whether they could sneak off or not.

Seonghwa sighed heavily, their schedule was pretty packed when they came back from holiday. Maybe he could leave a day early … his parents would want an excuse though. It wasn’t as if he could go home whenever he wanted. “I don’t know.” Yeosang looked gutted and his heart dropped. “Oh baby, don’t look so broken-hearted. We’ll work something out - even if we have to sneak out after everyone is asleep. We’ll manage some time together.” 

He startled, he didn’t realize he had looked broken-hearted. He shook himself and offered his lover a smile. He knew that one of the things he missed most was Seonghwa’s smile. If Seonghwa felt at all the same, he wanted him to take that picture of his lover’s smile into his dreams. “I’m fine, we’ll work something out.” 

There was a sound somewhere in the house, Seonghwa got still and listened. It sounded like his father moving around. He had a heavy tread. “Listen, I wish I could stay on longer but I need to go.” There was something he wanted to tell him but he didn’t dare, not now. Not yet. “Sleep well, alright? I’ll see you Sunday.” 

“Okay, you too. Goodnight.” Yeosang watched the screen after the picture was gone and until the screen went dark. Sunday felt like it was a century away instead of a few days. Two more days… two more days until he could see Seonghwa again. Who knew, maybe they could sneak in another call before then.


End file.
